Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical instrument including a medical endoscope.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a medical manipulator configured to support an operation is known.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-029167 discloses an endoscope having a driving shaft body to which a driving force generated from a driving force-generating means is transmitted, a driven shaft body operated by the driving shaft body, and a curving manipulation wire fixed to the driven shaft body, and the endoscope being configured such that a curved section to which the curving manipulation wire is fixed receives a driving force and is curved by the driving force-generating means.
In the endoscope disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-029167, the driven shaft body is a set of racks constituted by two racks connected to each other by a pinion, and one curving manipulation wire is fixed to one rack. As a result that a second rack pushes a second curving manipulation wire with the same amount that a first rack pulls a first curving manipulation wire when the first rack pulls the first curving manipulation wire, the two curving manipulation wires fixed to the set of racks advance and retract in opposite directions.